


Once a cheater, Always a Cheater

by AmazingNicola



Series: Realistic Phanfictions [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adultery, Break Up, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingNicola/pseuds/AmazingNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world just doesn’t want things to go my way. Yesterday was one of those days. After walking in on my long-term boyfriend Phil sleeping with another guy I wasn’t really in a good mood, not what I expected to see when I got home from a meeting really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a cheater, Always a Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> I get annoyed when in fanfictions one of the characters cheats and the other one forgives them, I wanted to put across the message that if someone cheats on you, end it. Adultery is never ok and if anyone ever cheats on you please leave.  
> Just really sad to be honest.

Dan’s POV

Sometimes the world just doesn’t want things to go my way. Yesterday was one of those days. After walking in on my long-term boyfriend Phil sleeping with another guy I wasn’t really in a good mood, not what I expected to see when I got home from a meeting really. Especially as I planned on proposing next week, won’t be doing that now I guess. I drove 4 hours that night to his parents’ house; my parents were on holiday so Mr and Mrs Lester were my only other option. They opened the door to find me sobbing, after pulling me inside and making me tea they got it out of me what had happened. They didn’t know what was happening with you, not something you tell your parents though is it? “Oh hey mum, I’m cheating on my boyfriend”.

And here I am, 12 hours later sat on their sofa eating their food, they phoned you and told you to come up here. You set off 3 and half hours ago, this means you should be here very soon. I’m scared to be honest; I’m scared of what stupid excuse you’ll give to get out of this mess.

“It was a mistake, I only love you”

“He meant nothing to me”

“Dan we were drunk”

I know none of them are true Phil, nothing you could say to me would persuade me that you still love me the way I love you. Nothing. Our relationship is over. I know you didn’t want to tell the internet about us, I guess you don’t have that problem anymore. You don’t have to worry about a fan seeing us holding hands in the streets anymore, you don’t have to worry about that secret video anymore, and you don’t have to worry about me ruining whatever relationship you have with the guy you were with when I caught you. I will find someone else to live with, I can’t afford to live by myself so maybe I’ll move in with Chris, or maybe Joe and Caspar will let me sleep on their sofa. So long as I’m not near you I don’t care. Not that you’d care.

*30 minutes time lapse*

You’re staring at me across the room. Did I do the wrong thing by coming to your parents? Was I not supposed to tell them to keep the illusion of a perfect innocent Phil alive? You’re giving me that look of pity you used to give people on the street. Is that all I am too you?

“Dan…” you say, “It was a mistake, I don’t know what happened, but he doesn’t mean anything to me, I only love you”. There’s the excuse. Not even a sorry in there Phil? I can’t believe you.

“No. It wasn’t a mistake. You didn’t chase after me, you didn’t stop what you were doing, you haven’t even said sorry! You don’t love me anymore I know it.” I look away, how can I look you in the face knowing you’ve lied to me?

“Dan, please, listen to me” I look up, you’re crying. But that doesn’t change a thing, and you know it.

“You know what Phil? I was planning on proposing to you next week, but at least I found out about this now instead of after we were married. That ring I spent so much money on, guess what, it isn’t yours anymore. And neither am I. You don’t love me, and don’t pretend you do. How long has this being going on? A few weeks, months, weeks, hell, it’s probably been years. I always wondered why you had a lock on your phone. I see why now.”  
You are staring at me, that’s it, no sorry, no telling me I’m wrong. Phil please tell me I’m wrong, I know I’m not, I know I will never forgive you but please tell me that I’m wrong. Let me wake up from my oblivious dream. But you don’t, you just stare at me.

“Fine I see how it is, I guess this is it Phil Lester, in thirty seconds I will walk out of that door and out your life. If you don’t have some way to explain why you were having sex with another guy in our apartment in thirty seconds I will leave, and not only will I leave, but I’ll tell the internet about us, or what’s left of us. I’ll tell them how we were together, how in love we were, or how in love with you I was, and I’ll tell them what you did Phil, I’ll tell them you slept with another guy. I’ll tell them, every detail of our lives you’ve been making me hide for 5 years, and I won’t regret a thing. Your thirty seconds starts now Phil”. I look up and catch your gaze, to someone who doesn’t know you they would think you’ve zoned out, but I know you’re thinking, or at least I think you are.

“I… I don’t know what to say Dan. I love you, I love you so much, you are my life, my world, I don’t know why I did it. It was a school reunion; that one I told you I was going to? He was my first boyfriend you know? I guess that doesn’t help, I was upset about how distant you were being, I guess you were busy planning this proposal, and he said he’d walk me back home, and the next thing I know you are stood it the doorway, mouth agape. I didn’t know what to do; I was scared of losing you Dan. You are the love of my life.” You looked at me, hopeful for forgiveness, the forgiveness you weren’t getting.

“I believe you Phil,” You look happy, “But that doesn’t mean I’m forgiving you,” That was when I was your heart break. “I know you say you love me, but you still cheated on me. I was always told never to forgive a cheater. Once a cheater always a cheater. Maybe one day, years in the future we can be together. But right now we can’t, I’m not going to do the normal ‘It’s not you it’s me’ rubbish, because honestly, it was you it was you who broke us. It was you Phil, and I hope you never forget that until the day you die.” You fell to the floor, clawing at me, begging me to help you, but I looked away, Mr and Mrs Lester smiled sadly at me, silently letting me know I’d done the right thing. I grabbed my bag, taking one last look at the scene you had caused and walked out. You didn’t deserve me, you never did. You seemed to think that I would just come back after you had betrayed my trust, but no, I am better than that. I fell for a cheater but I will do my best to get back up, I hope you manage to as well Phil, I really do, but I know you won’t, and honestly you don’t deserve to. You destroyed me, and in return I destroyed you.


End file.
